<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Surprise by kitkat0723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444035">Birthday Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723'>kitkat0723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Celebrations, Fall time, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Reb!, Not Beta Read, Shay is still alive, Sunsets, Sweetness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly and Shay celebrate Shay's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelly Severide &amp; Leslie Shay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts">shanachie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REB!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!! </p>
<p>Since today is Reb's birthday I am breaking my own rule of posting something under 1k. Usually, I never post a fic if it's under a thousand words. </p>
<p>Please enjoy this drabble about two best friends being cute together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    The only thing Kelly Severide wanted to do after a twenty-four-hour shift, was to fall into his own bed and sleep for the next day or so. Except he knew today he couldn’t. After showering at the station, he got into his car, releasing a groan at the quiet and let the leading edges of his adrenaline rush fade from his body. He was exhausted, but today was a special day and he needed to get going if he wanted his plan to work. He stopped at the bakery first and picked up the double fudge cake, food and drink, then headed back to the apartment. He took the day shift to ensure he got off at just the right time. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Creeping into the apartment he shared with his best friend, he headed up the stairs, thankful he had the presence of mind to oil them so the metal didn’t squeak. He pushed open the door to Shay’s room, smiling when he found her in bed alone. Crossing the floor, he tossed the covers back and crawled in, pulling her towards him and kissing her cheek. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Hey, sleeping beauty, time to get up.” He whispered to her. Shay groaned and swung an arm around, but Kelly ducked his head just in time with a chuckle. “Shay, come on. Time to get up.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Not working ‘day.” She grumbled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “I know you’re not. But come on, time to get up. I’ve got coffee and a full tank of gas. Happy birthday, sweetie.” He kissed her cheek again, then slid out of his best friend's bed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Risking his manhood and life, he tossed the blankets back. Shay was always cold in the mornings, so she hated to have the warmth taken from her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Sure enough, she bolted right up, fixing him with a glare. “Kelly Severide!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  He smiled at her. “Put some pants on, we gotta go. All your other stuff is in the car.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Shay fell back against her pillows. “It’s cold, I’m tired and it’s my birthday. I’m not going anywhere!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Kelly sighed and walked to Shay’s dresser, yanking the bottom left-hand drawer open. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and tossed them over his shoulder before stepping towards the bed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Don’t you dare, Kelly.” Shay glared at him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He smiled and bent down. “You’ve given me no choice. Your birthday presents are waiting, Shay.” He scooped her up, clad in nothing but an old flannel of his she’d stolen and a pair of panties, tossing her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Kelly Severide! Put me down!” She playfully batted at his back as he headed down the stairs of their apartment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “Nope!” He laughed as he bounced his shoulders up and down. Snagging his keys where he left them on the counter, he walked right out the door of their apartment and to his car, only setting her down when he had the door open. “Get in,” he told her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   She rolled her eyes and pulled the sweats off his shoulder, slipping them on. She immediately grabbed one of the two coffee’s in the cup holder, chugging it down.  He shut the door and skirted the car, sliding into the driver's seat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  The sky was lit with oranges, yellows, a little blue. Kelly and Shay sat on the blanket, the food he’d picked up earlier in the day, sitting in front of them. All around them the signs of fall were evident, in the changing of the yellow trees and brown and red leaves on the ground. Shay sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “Thank you.” She told him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  Kelly kissed the side of her head. “You’re welcome. I wanted today to be special for you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “It was. And I got to spend it with my favorite person.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kelly pulled away, smiling playfully. “I don’t see Gabby here.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shay laughed and pushed at his shoulder. “Very funny, Kelly.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She let the laugh turn into a smile. “You’re my best friend and there’s no one I’d rather spend my birthday with.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>They watched the sunset over the lake, silence easy and comfortable between them. He promised himself as long as they stayed friends, they would always take the time to do this. At least once a year. Shay and him were happy together. They didn’t need anyone else. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/Comments make my day </p>
<p>Come scream at me on Tumblr @kitkat0723</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>